makerpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Lua
Lua é uma linguagem de programação interpretada, imperativa, de script, procedural, pequena, reflexiva e leve, projetada para expandir aplicações em geral, por ser uma linguagem extensível (que une partes de um programa feitas em mais de uma linguagem), para prototipagem e para ser embarcada em softwares complexos, como jogos. Assemelha-se com Python, Ruby e Icon, entre outras. Lua foi criada por um time de desenvolvedores do Tecgraf da PUC-Rio, a princípio, para ser usada em um projeto da Petrobras. Devido à sua eficiência, clareza e facilidade de aprendizado, passou a ser usada em diversos ramos da programação, como no desenvolvimento de jogos (a LucasArts, por exemplo, usou a linguagem no jogo Escape from Monkey Island), controle de robôs, processamento de texto, etc. Também é freqüentemente usada como uma linguagem de propósito geral. Lua combina programação procedural com poderosas construções para descrição de dados, baseadas em tabelas associativas e semântica extensível. É tipada dinamicamente, interpretada a partir de bytecodes, e tem gerenciamento automático de memória com coleta de lixo. Essas características fazem de Lua uma linguagem ideal para configuração, automação (scripting) e prototipagem rápida. História Lua foi criada em 1993 por Roberto Ierusalimschy, Luiz Henrique de Figueiredo e Waldemar Celes, membros da Computer Graphics Technology Group na PUC-Rio, a Pontifícia Universidade Católica do Rio de Janeiro, no Brasil. Versões da Lua antes da versão 5.0 foram liberadas sob uma licença similar à licença BSD. A partir da versão 5.0, Lua foi licenciada sob a licença MIT. Alguns de seus parentes mais próximos são o Icon para sua concepção e Python para a sua facilidade de utilização por não-programadores. Em um artigo publicado no Dr. Dobb's Journal, os criadores da Lua também afirmam que Lisp e Scheme foram uma grande influência na decisão de desenvolver o quadro como a principal estrutura de dados de Lua. Lua tem sido usada em várias aplicações, tanto comerciais como não-comerciais. Características Lua é normalmente descrito como uma linguagem de múltiplos paradigmas, oferecendo um pequeno conjunto de características gerais que podem ser estendidas para encaixar diferentes tipos de problemas, em vez de fornecer uma especificação mais complexa e rígida para combinar com um único paradigma. Lua, por exemplo, não contém apoio explícito à herança, mas permite que ela seja executada com relativa facilidade com metatables. Do mesmo modo, Lua permite que programadores quando implementam nomes, classes, e outras funções, o emprego de poderosas técnicas de programação funcional e completos escopos lexicais. Lua é uma linguagem que suporta apenas um pequeno número de estruturas, tais como dados atômicos, valores booleanos, números (dupla precisão em ponto flutuante por padrão), e strings. As estruturas de dados comuns, tais como matrizes, conjuntos, tabelas, listas, e registros podem ser representados por meio da Lua. Lua não foi construída com suporte para programação orientada a objeto. Lua no RPG Maker Originalmente, a linguagem de programação Lua não era relacionada ao RPG Maker de nenhuma maneira. Até o RPG Maker 2003, nenhuma língua era utilizada na edição de scripts, sendo assim era somente possível criar sistemas através de eventos. Após o lançamento do RPG Maker XP e logo em seguida do RPG Maker VX, Ruby passou a ser linguagem principal utilizada na edição e criação de sistemas, menus e outros. Portanto, para dar maior liberdade aos que ainda utilizavam os makers mais antigos, um programa chamado Power Patch foi criado e distribuído por Cherry, criador do RPG Maker 2009 Ultimate. Esse patch permitia que, com a criação de scripts em Lua, fosse possível alterar o jogo. Bibliografia * Ierusalimschy, Roberto. Programming in Lua. Rio de Janeiro: Lua.org, 2006. pp. 252. ISBN 85-903798-2-5 * Emmerich, Paul. Beginning Lua with World of Warcraft Add-ons. Apress.com, 2009. pp. 512. ISBN 1-4302-2371-5 * * * * * - Wiki oficial * * * Categoria:Lua